


dont say maybe

by cvllide



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Trapped In Elevator, over the pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvllide/pseuds/cvllide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam and zayn are on the way to their hotel room when the elevator gets stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dont say maybe

**Author's Note:**

> trying to improve my writing. hope i did the ziam fandom justice!  
> accidentally inspired by my friend girl_almighty (more info at the end)

Liam was breathing heavily as he and his best friend Zayn jogged to the elevator after their show. They were both in hysterics because Louis had tripped when they'd hopped off the bus after their show. The two boys rushed to the elevator and pressed the button to close the door several times, so none of the other boys could get on, it was a game they always played, to see who'd get upstairs first. This time Liam was sure he and Zayn would win. Liam closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the cool wall of the elevator and began to giggle crazily again. He opened his eyes to see Zayn laughing silently, his eyes and face just crinkling as he smiled. Liam watched his beautiful friend wipe tears from his eyes and sigh. 

"Reckon we'll get there first?" Liam asked, eyes bright and hopeful. Zayn loved when Liam was full of adrenaline, he looked like a child on Christmas day, so happy and full of life and energy, he loved seeing Liam light up at the idea of them winning their little race. Even if it was insignificant to anyone else, it mattered to Liam and therefore it mattered to Zayn. "Reckon we will!" Zayn laughed and watched as Liam looked at the ground and smiled to himself. 

Suddenly the elevator jumped. The lights flickered off and Liam looked at Zayn in a panic. "Mate what's goin' on?" Liam said hurriedly. Zayn shook his head, "I don't know man, should we try calling for help you think?". Liam nodded and they pressed the emergency button, it was no use, the power was down and the boys were trapped until it came back on. "Might as well get comfy while we're here" Zayn sighed and slumped to the floor. He could tell his friend was scared but honestly he was too tired to think too much of it right now, and the elevator had nice soft carpeting and Zayn hadn't slept in hours.

* * *

 

Liam paced around as Zayn napped on the elevator floor. He found himself chuckling humorlessly at the fact that Zayn could sleep anywhere, and the ridiculous circumstances his friend could sleep under. He realized pacing wasn't helping and it was just stressing him out more. He pushed the emergency button a few more times but nothing happened. He swore under his breath and plopped down next to Zayn. He watched his friend's chest rise and fall gently, Zayn's eyes opened slowly and he smiled up at Liam. Liam looked away quickly, embarrassed to be caught staring at his sleeping bandmate. Zayn laughed lightly, "starin' at me again Liam?", he sat up slowly and groaned, "still no power?" he asked and rubbed his eyes. Liam shook his head as Zayn sat against the wall with him. Zayn put his arm around Liam and he leaned his head on Zayn's shoulder. "I'm so tired mate, I just wanna get in the room and have a proper sleep" Liam groaned as Zayn touched his chin and watched him complain. "It's fine Liam, you can just rest here. I'll hold you if you want" He giggled and Liam smiled.

Liam knew Zayn wasn't really with Perrie but he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty as Zayn caressed his hair and trailed down to his neck. Fuck he was so tired and Zayn's fingers felt so nice trailing up his skin, giving him goosebumps, he let out a sigh but it came out as more of a light moan. Zayn chuckled and kissed the top of his head. Liam blushed and buried his face into Zayn's neck, he smelled like cologne and just, well, Zayn.

* * *

 

Liam's tired mind traveled back to when he and Zayn were in their hotel room after they'd played a show a couple years back. The two boys were drinking alone after the other three had knocked out. Liam was downing shots and Zayn was sitting on an armchair watching him, drinking some type of soda and vodka mix. They were laughing about nothing and Liam tripped over a sleeping Harry and stumbled over onto Zayn. "Sorry mate" he apologized drunkenly and Zayn's eyes looked up at him in an odd way, Liam got shivers thinking about it still. He knew Zayn was drunk but there was this thirst and longing in Zayn's eyes that looked stunningly sober. Zayn's hand trailed up Liam's thigh, Liam looked down at Zayn and their lips touched, slow and cautious at first but Liam opened his mouth a bit, which was all the okay that Zayn needed to slowly slide his tongue into the younger one's mouth. Liam's hands traveled up to Zayn's neck and gripped at his hair which at the time had just started growing out. 

What happened next was a bit blurry in Liam's mind but he did remember just making out with Zayn for a bit before apologizing loads. Zayn's face was hard to remember for Liam but he could still picture what he could only read as hurt, relief, and hunger. After that, Liam had blacked out. The next morning Zayn was asleep in his bed and Liam was where he had passed out. Liam could still remember that the first thought in his head that morning was if he and Zayn could still be friends. Since then they'd never talked about the kiss. They'd mentioned it here and there, in interviews and such, they said it was an accident but Liam could tell by the look in Zayn's eyes that it was no accident. And honestly, from the feeling he got in his stomach thinking about it, he knew it wasn't an accident either.

* * *

Zayn watched Liam doze off, he kissed his head again and Liam stirred. "Zayn?" Liam groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tight. "Sorry to wake you man." Zayn whispered. He stroked Liam's ear and looked straight ahead. Liam sat up a bit and looked at Zayn. 

"Do you remember that night we got drunk and we kissed?" 

Zayn turned red at Liam's sudden question. They'd never discussed that night and Zayn wasn't sure he was ready to. "Yeah man that was funny, I was proper wasted" He laughed nervously and coughed awkwardly. "We're you really though?" Liam asked genuinely, "because you seemed so, I dunno, careful. Do y'know what I mean?". Zayn knew exactly what he meant, considering Zayn could tolerate way more alcohol than Liam could, the few drinks that got Liam wasted were only liquid courage for Zayn, he knew what he was doing when he pulled Liam down to kiss him and he knew what he was doing when he chose to pretend he was drunk. 

"Well, I dunno if I would say I was 'wasted'–" Zayn put air quotes around the word. 

"But you just said you were" Liam prodded. Zayn looked away quickly and began twirling his rings. Liam knew that meant Zayn was uncomfortable and he chose to retreat. "Sorry lad I was just thinking about it" Zayn's ears perked up when Liam spoke. "Why?" he whispered. 

"Dunno, I was just trying to remember why it happened. That's what I wanted to ask you" He said so nonchalantly. Zayn loved that about Liam, how comfortable he was talking about whatever was on his mind. It was always a trait he'd admired, he was so jealous of how open Liam was. So willing to be honest. Zayn decided maybe now, in a confined space, where they'd been stuck for hours with no sign of getting out, it was his turn to try honesty. 

"Well, 'cause I wanted to kiss you Liam" Zayn said and looked his friend in the eyes. Liam's face reddened. "Oh, I–" he began. "I still want to kiss you," Zayn continued, "everyday. Honestly, I always have babe. Before and after it happened. I dunno what else to tell you man. I just like you I guess" He spoke quickly. Liam's hands twitched towards Zayn as the dark haired boy looked away nervously. Liam wasn't expecting to be put in this kind of situation, usually in uncomfortable or awkward situations Harry would make a joke, or Louis would throw something at someone or yell, or Niall would just let one rip and get everyone laughing. But in this case the two just sat in silence. 

"I want to kiss you too" Liam spoke quietly and cautiously. But somehow in the silence of that room, he felt like something massive had just exploded. Zayn slinked over to Liam and dipped his head to look at him. "Really?" he asked and Liam nodded quickly, before he could even speak he felt Zayn's mouth collide with his. Zayn's strong hands grabbed his jaw and Liam's hands wrapped around Zayn's lower back as he crawled between Liam's legs. Liam had never been with a guy before but Zayn was such an exception. Liam was hard in seconds and he knew Zayn could feel his erection pressed against his thigh. 

Zayn's hand reached for Liam over his pants and began to just rub the growing bulge. Liam gasped for air as Zayn pulled away and starting biting and sucking on his neck. He moaned Zayn's name softly. It felt good to moan Zayn's name, foreign but oddly familiar. "God babe that's so sexy" Zayn said as Liam moaned his name once more. Liam's hand traced over Zayn's crotch and felt Zayn's reaction as he moaned and gasped his name. Zayn was rubbing Liam over his pants faster and harder now, Liam shut his eyes and suddenly saw light. 

"Fuck" Zayn exhaled sharply and pulled back quickly. When Liam opened his eyes he saw that the lights were on and the elevator was slowly making its way up to their floor. The two boys adjusted themselves and exited the elevator carefully.

* * *

 

As they found their room in silence, Zayn pulled the key out of his jacket pocket. The two entered the room and Liam found a note on the dresser. 

_Hope you're alright and the elevator gets fixed and you get here safe and sound. We're across the hall in our room. By the way we win. x Haz, Lou, Nialler._

Zayn took off his jacket and his eyes flashed over to Liam reading the note. Liam's face had a small frown splayed across it but he tossed the note aside and collapsed on the bed. Zayn climbed on top of him hastily and kissed him hungrily. Liam kissed back with all that he could considering how knackered he was. He pulled away apologetically and looked up at Zayn, "sorry love, I'm just so tired" he groaned. Zayn looked up at him through his thick dark lashes. "That's fine, I could just suck you off" he said nonchalantly. Liam's eyes widened and before he could question it, Zayn was pulling down his jeans and boxers to reveal Liam's fully erect cock. Zayn's head dipped quickly and he wrapped his lips around Liam's length. Liam was gasping for air and moaning Zayn's name over and over again. 

Zayn was working Liam like no big deal, sucking and licking and every so often pulling away to just rub him. Liam nearly choked when Zayn looked up at him as he took Liam in all the way. Liam felt on the edge as Zayn bobbed his head up and down for a few more moments, jerking him off in a rhythm, his tongue making circles around his sensitive head. Liam was gone in just a few minutes and Zayn made a deep moan as Liam released into his mouth. Some of Liam's cum dripped out of Zayn's mouth as he pulled away and swallowed. 

Zayn came back up and Liam wiped the excess off of Zayn's chin with his thumb. He kissed Zayn tenderly and felt his hands grab his waist. 

"I love you." Zayn mumbled. It was almost inaudible but Liam still smiled at the fact that this gorgeous man had mustered up the courage to tell him that. "I love you too Zayn." Liam chuckled as he felt Zayn's face heat up against his chest, when he looked down, Zayn was grinning and slowly nodding off on him. Liam curled up with Zayn and just let himself fall asleep naked, next to a fully clothed Zayn. For once he felt completely relaxed and entirely happy. He knew this time around they wouldn't ignore what happened the next day, and he knew they would be able to talk about it and continue doing this. That thought alone made him almost too giddy to fall asleep but as he was just dozing off all he could think about was how nice Zayn felt pressed up against him and that he couldn't wait for tomorrow morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was vaguely vaguely inspired by my friend girl_almighty's fic "make room" and i totally didnt even realize it but her fic is great and you should read it!!   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2641331


End file.
